Alone we stand, together we fall apart
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Quem disse que o amor não pode matar?


**Título:** Alone we stand, together we fall apart

**Autor: **NaylaS2

**Categoria: **1º Challenge What If Terceira temporada do cartoon

**Advertências:** morte de personagem

**Classificação**: PG-13

**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Quem disse que o amor não pode matar?

**Alone we stand, together we fall apart **

_" Pouca sinceridade é uma coisa perigosa, e muita sinceridade é absolutamente fatal."_

Ele observa os pingos de chuva, desafiarem a gravidade e o vento, indo de um lado para o outro como numa dança sem música, sem nenhum som fora o dos trovões e o da respiração dele.

Ela continua com seus movimentos graciosos, completamente alheia ao frio e ao par de olhos dourados que pareciam obstinados a observá-la sem descanso. E toda essa situação só fornece mais evidências para sua teoria de que a dobradora de água é maluca.

Ela é maluca com todo esse otimismo ingênuo, essa confiança cega, essa alegria infantil, essa preocupação desnecessária, seu olhar determinado e teimoso... Ela é completamente maluca.

Mas a conclusão que ele chega não lhe agrada porque, por mais que ele tenha plena consciência dos defeitos dela, ele não desviar o olhar. Ele não consegue. Parece que a morena não só controla apenas a água mas também seus movimentos - ou a falta deles, aparentemente. E ele se pergunta quando foi que ela passou a exercer tamanho efeito sobre ele.

Ele xinga mentalmente, incerto de quem realmente quer ofender. Mas isso na verdade não importa, a única coisa na qual ele consegue se concentrar é em acalmar as batidas de seu coração, que aparentemente haviam se tornado mais altas que sua própria respiração e até mais alta do que os trovões, e ele achava que isso não era possível.

Isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Ela não deveria ser tão linda. E ele não deveria ser tão estúpido.

Reunindo toda a coragem que possui, ele se levanta de supetão e começa a correr na direção oposta, apenas parando ao ouvir a voz de Toph.

- Que diabos você está fazendo, Sparky?

Ele olha para baixo.

- Nada.

A dobradora de terra ri de maneira gostosa.

- Por favor, Sparky, eu consigo diferenciar o barulho de gostas de chuva do barulho de baba - Ela tenta alcançar o queixo dele mas o dobrador de fogo foge do toque, apenas fazendo-a rir ainda mais. - Caindo no chão.

**XXX**

Ela está olhando diretamente para ele. E ela não nega nem faz questão de esconder esse fato. Ela não confia nele e é exatamente por essa razão que ela espiona cada pequeno movimento que o dobrador de fogo faz, como se ela esperasse por uma traição.

Ela sabe o quanto os olhos dourados dele desfocam quando ele prepara chá para todos, como se ele tivesse se perdido em uma memória. Embora ela desconfie do motivo, a dobradora de água não se aproxima.

Ela sabe que ele não pega no sono facilmente e que espera pacientemente pela chegada deste observando as estrelas. Katara se lembra de uma época em que ela achava o céu lindo mas agora... Parece-lhe incrivelmente triste e solitário. Ela se indaga se Zuko tem a mesma opinião mas não ousa perguntar pra ele.

Ela o observa lutar com o seu temperamento enquanto ele chama aang de "um maldito preguiçoso que condenará o destino de todas as nações por não ser capaz". No início ela fica zangada mas o tom de vermelho que o rosto do jovem adquire na décima quinta desculpa do dia pelo insulto, ela decide que gosta de vê-lo corar.

E ela não se preocupa com isso. Com certeza não demoraria muito até ele fazer uma outra besteira que a faria zangar-se com ele tudo de novo.

Então ela espera pela traição, por um deslize, por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas nada acontece. E ela não sabe se isso é uma coisa boa ou não.

Ela observa cada treino que ele tem com Aang e ouve cada palavra saída da boca do príncipe sobre fogo ser vida. Ela não acredita. Por toda a sua existência, Katara sempre associou tal elemento à morte, à perda, à tristeza, à raiva.

- Katara, tudo bem? - A voz de Aang a traz de volta para a realidade.

- Sim... Sim, claro. - Ela tenta afirmar, sorrindo para o Avatar, mas quando volta a olhar para o lugar onde o dobrador de fogo se encontrava segundos atrás, ela depara-se com as costas dele, distanciando-se cada vez mais.

Ela tem o impulso de se levantar e seguí-lo mas não o faz.

- Aang, você acha que o amor é uma coisa boa? - Ela pergunta, quase num sussurro.

- Claro que sim! - Aang responde, rindo desconfortavelmente. - Você não? Por...quê?

Ela quer acreditar, ela realmente quer mas o amor é instável, imprevisível, perigoso como fogo... E fogo não é bom. Nunca poderia ser. Ela não vai se deixar machucar de novo.

- Nada, Aang. - Ela sorriu pra ele. - Só curiosidade.

**XXX**

- Você não pode! - Ela grita, pressionando os punhos cerrados contra os olhos como se dessa maneira pudesse conter as lágrimas.

- Katara, eu... - O dobrador de fogo estende o braço para poder tocá-la mas a garota foge do toque e acaba por quase perder o equilíbrio.

- Você não pode terminar essa frase! - Ela aponta o dedo na direção de seu rosto para ameaçá-lo. - Eu não quero ouvir!

- O que você quer? - Ele pergunta, seus olhos, agora, fixos no chão.

- Eu quero... Eu quero que você... ARGH! - Katara grita, deixando escapar toda a frustação. Procura acalmar sua respiração e se aproximou dele devagar. - Eu quero que você me diga por quê. - Ela segura seu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-o a olhar bem em seus olhos azuis, agora ironicamente bem mais brilhantes e bonitos por causa das lágrimas. - Por quê? - Repete sem emitir nenhum som.

Ele sabe que ela quer uma resposta. Por Deus, ele também quer. Desesperadamente.

Tudo que Katara deseja nesse momento é matá-lo, bater nele com todas as forças até que ele pare de respirar mas ao invés disso ela chora abraçada ao dobrador, sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar e até o que sentir.

Zuko a abraça forte, uma de suas mãos se enroscando nos cabelos castanhos dela e com a outra, ele toca em seu queixo, levantando o rosto da morena. Porém antes que seus olhos pudessem encontrar os dela, seus lábios se encontram e Katara sente como se fosse derreter com todo o calor que emanava dele.

- O que você espera de mim? - Ela sussurra para ele quando finalmente se separam. - O que espera que eu diga?

- Nada, nada. - Ele responde, tentando se convencer disso.

- Mentira... Isso é... Você é UM MENTIROSO! - Sua voz vai aumentando a cada palavra e na última ela o empurra com força, rompendo o abraço. - Mesmo agora... Você mente pra mim. - Ela fecha os punhos e lhe vira as costas.

Zuko sabe que é verdade. Ele espera ouvir um "também", ele espera por um abraço, um beijo, por um futuro. Um futuro que nunca poderá acontecer.

E ele sabe disso. Ele sabe. Então por que... Por que é tão difícil?

O dobrador soca a árvore mais próxima. Sete vezes.

**XXX**

- Você não pode fazer isso, Zuko, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu nunca, nunca vou te perdoar, está ouvindo? - Ela grita com ele, porque honestamente, ela não sabe mais o que fazer.

Talvez sua dobra não seja suficiente.

O príncipe tenta rir. E quebra o coração da dobradora de água ainda mais saber que ele está gastando suas últimas forças em um gesto tão inútil quanto confortá-la.

- Garotas... unca... satisfeita-ah-as.

Ela não acha a menor graça mas sorri mesmo assim, suas lágrimas traindo-a completamente, porque se ela conseguir fazê-lo acreditar que tudo vai dar certo... Talvez, ela consiga acreditar também.

- Você um idiota, você é o maior de todos os idiotas. - Suas mãos continuam focadas no peito do garoto. - Se jogar na frente do raio foi... Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o quanto estúpido você foi. - Ela conseguia sentir que estava perdendo-o por entre os dedos. Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas, desfocando sua visão. Mas ela se recusava a desistir. Ela nunca ia desistir. Agora só dependia dele. - Por favor, não desista. - Não desista de mim , era o que ela queria dizer mas não encontrava forças nem a sua voz.

A ferida se fecha, juntamente com os dois olhos dourados de dobrador.

Ela pressiona sua testa contra a dele, seus dedos trêmulos, entrelaçando-se pelos cabelos negros do príncipe. Quando eles finalmente encontram os seus lábios, é que ela percebe o quão frio ele está. Ela pressiona seu corpo contra o dele com mais força, como se pudesse passar um pouco de calor para ele. Frio é causado pela ausência do fogo, ausência da vida.

Ausência de amor.

- Não, não... Não! - Ela grita. - Eu te amo, Zuko, eu te amo, eu te amo... - E a dobradora apenas repete essas três palavras sem parar, como se ao fazer isso, pudesse encorajá-lo a lhe responder. Porque é isso que ela quer, precisa ouvir.

Mas não recebe nada em resposta.

Debruçando-se sobre ele, ela pega-lhe o rosto com as mãos, suas testas ainda coladas e começa a roçar seus lábios pelas bochechas mais pálidas que o normal até encontrar os dele. Mas a única coisa que ela conseguia sentir era o gosto salgada das prórias lágrimas que deslizaram de sua face para molhar a dele. Ela o beija pela primeira e última vez.

Mas não recebe nada em resposta.

Ela não quer abrir seus olhos para encarar a realidade. Ela ainda pode ver o rosto de Zuko vermelho de vergonha, seus olhos dourados numa busca desesperada para fitar qualquer coisa que não seja os azuis dela, seus lábios partidos tremendo, como se estivesse ensaiando para as três palavras que viriam a seguir, as três palavras que ela se recusara a ouvir e que agora nunca ouviria.

Ela vê passar diante de seus olhos cenas em preto e branco de um futuro que nunca vai se realizar, um futuro com ele. Ela se sente tão frágil, tão sozinha que o vento mais fraco seria capaz de quebrar o que ainda restara de seu coração, como se fosse de vidro. Nenhum vento sopra para livrá-la de tal tormento mas cada segundo que eles passam em silêncio desempenha esse papel majestrosamente bem.

Nesse momento ela percebe o quanto estava errada, todas as suas palavras de otimismo sobre o final da guerra voltam para assombrá-la, parecendo-lhe tão falsas, tão vazias... Mesmo que Aang consiga derrotar o senhor do fogo, eles não vão ganhar. Não há possível vitória para ela. Não sem ele.

Ela não consegue evitar de pensar o quão injusto é que ela possa respirar enquanto isso lhe é negado. O mundo precisa de um Senhor do Fogo merecedor de seu título, a nação do Fogo precisa de um governante disposto a reparar os erros de seus antecessores e a aprender com eles, Iroh precisa do seu sobrinho, Aang, Toph e Sokka precisam de seu amigo e ela precisa da presença dele, daquele sorriso tímido, daquele temperamento explosivo, ela precisa de seu calor. Não é justo que Zuko tenha pensado que tudo que ele precisava era salvar uma camponesa da tribo da água. A qualquer risco.

Não. É. Justo. Ela seca suas lágrimas no pescoço dele, seu gesto sendo completamente em vão a medida que mais e mais se juntam as anteriores.

Ela nunca sentiu tanto frio em sua vida.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Então, eu tive essa idéia já faz umas duas semanas mas eu não sabia como terminar. Eu queria muito um final feliz mas não ia caber nessa história :/ Foi só depois de uma conversa com a linda da HannaHell que ela me deu a maravilhosa idéia de matar o zuko

escrevendo isso mas estou satisfeita e espero que vcs também sofram

Segundo personagem que eu mato, gente. Acho que to ficando boa nisso, o que vocês acham?


End file.
